Mesmerizing movements Kyouya lemon
by miss89
Summary: Cathrine is a professional ballet dancer and is elected as champion 3 times in a row. Her boyfriend, Kyouya, picks her up after training.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by kibaplushie on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs:  
**_//_ - means that the person this thinking.

* * *

Cathrine glanced over the articles that lay on her bed. Dress, shoes, socks, towel. Everything was there. She was only 18 years old and a professional ballet dancer – or more like, Japan's 3rd time champion. The most weird thing was that everyone expected her to be some kind of perfectionist – but she wasn't. Her secret was simply enough; concentration and focus. If you had that you'd be able to do anything. She grabbed her stuff and threw it into her bag followed by some casual clothes. She was going to see her boyfriend through 1 year, Kyouya.

Running down the stairs she almost bumped into her older brother, Kai.

- "Practice?" he asked stepping out of her way. Smiling she quickly nodded and with rapid steps headed to the front door.

- "Tell Kyouya I said 'hi'" he shouted after her, just as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

- "Who said I was going to see him?" she asked glancing over her shoulder at him.

- "I know you are", he smirked. Cat, as everyone called her, flashed a wide grin before disappearing out to the limo that was waiting for her.

- "Are you going for practice Miss Hayate?" the driver asked as he opened the door for her.

- "Yea" she smiled friendly and got in. The driver closed the door behind her.

Once hey arrived to the training place, the friendly driver opened the door for her. Stepping out he asked when he was supposed to get her again.

- "Oh, you don't have to" she stated and grabbed her bag.

- "I see Mr Ootori will get you then" he said and the brunette smiled at him.

- "He said he was" she stated and made her way to the changing room.

After changing it was time for stretching out. It was important if she didn't want to sprain anything.

- "You ready Cathrine?" the coach asked her. Cat nodded and practice began. Back in time she had been practicing with many other girls, but when she became champion for the second time in row her parents wanted her to have solo practice with a better coacher – to make her become even better. Cathrine herself found it ridicules that they didn't want her to train with others. It wouldn't make her better – only worse. But when it was time for big showed – other school asked her new coach to borrow her. It was a fact that many ballet school stood in a queue to have her.

- "Good good! Now show me your triple pirouette" the coach cheered. The brunette nodded and did as she got told, making the coach clap her hands.

Three hours later it was time to stop. The girl glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. Kyouya should have been here by now. He never broke a promise so it made her kinda worried.

- "Is there something wrong?" the female coach questioned from her. She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head a no. Of course she knew about her relationship with the youngest Ootori. Who didn't after all? Ootori was a big name and their faces familiar, so seeing the two of them together quickly made rumours up. Cathrine was used to be in the medias' so that didn't bother her at all. The only thing that did was all the rumours about them, like being a passionate couple, about them planning a marriage. But the worst rumour may have been the one about hem breaking up. The day Cat heard it she instantly grabbed the phone and rung him up wanting to know what that was all about. Kyouya himself didn't know it either but told her just to ignore it. A few days later nobody was talking about it anymore.

- "I think I stay a little longer" she stated. The coach simply nodded her head and left the room_. //Why does he take so long?//_ she asked herself and practiced a few moved. It wasn't him being late, but maybe he could be stuck in the traffic.

Suddenly while stretching out, a pair of arms wrapped around her figure from behind.

- "Did you miss me?" a male's voice muttered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and she instantly turned around to face nobody else but Kyouya.

- "You bet I did" she laughed and hugged him around his neck. A light smirk appeared on his features and he hugged her back.

- "Get your stuff, we're going" he stated and pecked her cheek. Smiling the brunette nodded and disappeared out and changed into her normal clothes, before walking out to the limousine Kyouya was waiting at. He came just from the university so he was probably tired – working all he can to be just as good as his brothers. Driving home to the Ootori estate, they snuggled up at the backseat. The dark haired guy pulled her closer to him as he sealed her lips with his. Her hands were locked around his neck as they deepened the kiss. His hands sneaked under her shirt feeling her smooth stomach. Cathrine smiled as his lips trailed down her neck.

- "Not here" she half whispered doing her best to hold back the moan that was building in her throat.

- "It's fine" he chuckled lightly and kissed her lips once more.

A few minutes later they were at his room their lips were locked with one another's again in a passionately kiss. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Kyouya took the change and slipped his hands under her shirt feeling her every curve and smooth stomach. The girl let out a low groan as he pulled of her shirt, revealing her white bra.

- "Like what you see?" she asked seductively and kissed his neck. He youngest Ootori smirked and ran his hands over the fabric of her bra. In respond she tugged his shirt and chucked it on the floor. With a sly smirk she ran her hands down his chest to the rim of his pants and seductively grid herself against him. He smirked and laid his hands on her hips.

- "How about showing a few moves?" he asked kissing her neck. A grin rolled over her lips and nodded and pressed him back on the bed. She knew he liked watching her dance ballet, but maybe he'd also like what she had in mind for him. Slowly she began to move. With his eyes he watched her every move feeling himself getting harder by the minute. To tease him a little she turned her back to him and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. When it hung loose she dropped it on the floor and covered her exposed breast a bit while turning around in a pirouette. She looked at him with a sly smirk on her face and walked up to him. He grinned up at her and pulled her on the bed. Their lips were sealed once again – tongues dancing with one another.

- "Your movements are mesmerizing me" he stated as she straddled his waist. The ballet dancer grinned and carefully took off his glasses and placed them at the nightstand.

- "That's good" she smiled and bend down kissing him down his chest and her fingers followed.

Suddenly he flipped her over letting him be on top. He smirked at her and carefully started to massage her breasts. Her lips parted softly as a light moan left her throat. She then ran her hands over his shoulder, chest and to the rim of his pants. The brunette fumbled a little with his belt but managed to open it and toss his pants on the bedroom floor. Within a few seconds they were both fully naked and enjoyed each other's lips again.

He positioned himself in between her legs looking into her turquoise eyes. She leaned up and kissed his lips while nuzzling his neck to tell him to go on. He smirked and pushed himself all the way into her. She gasped when he entered her. The black haired male grinned and got into a rhythm. The girl moaned and begged him to go faster and harder. He didn't hesitate and obeyed her wish and gripped her hips and began to move faster and harder. He kissed and gently sucked on her weak spot when she was about to come.

- "Kyouya" she moaned. She grabbed his hair and moaned in his ear brought him even closer to his climax. Thrusting hard into her a few more times and he released inside of her. She moaned out loud when she came too over his member still inside of her. Exhausted he pulled out of her and pulled his arms around her.

- "You know, about the rumour of us being a passionate couple" Cathrine began. Kyouya looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

- "What about it?" he asked.

- "Maybe that is true" she giggled. He smirked at her and pulled her closer.

- "Maybe" he said and kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek with his hand.

- "I love you" she said and pecked his cheek before snuggling up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

- "I love you too, Cathrine Hayate" he said and smiled at her.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kyouya Ootori lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
